


The Fun of Recovery

by Synful_Nocturne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful_Nocturne/pseuds/Synful_Nocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has been sick for the past week, and now he's feeling better. And he wants to show Axel just how...grateful he is that his friend took care of him. Akuroku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun of Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my work on FFN. First lemon ever written, so it sucks, even though it sounded much better in my head.
> 
> Hi hi! I'm Syn. One of my friends asked me to write a Kingdom Hearts fic for Valentine's Day. The only thing she said was, "I want it set in Halloween Town." (I still want to strangle her for that.) So, here you go, Shauna. My terrible attempt at a Halloween Town Valentine's fic. I have absolutely no idea how this is going to turn out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own five KH games, various plushies, stickers, keychains, and pictures, but I do not own the legal rights to the KH franchise. Negotiations are not going well at this point. Therefore, I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> Warnings: Um…slashiness. Yaoi (that's male x male) action. Citrus. Language. Um…possibly light bondage.
> 
> Pairing: Akuroku.

One spooky night in Halloween Town, a fiery-headed vampire looked in on his friend. The little blonde ragdoll had been sick for the past week, and the vampire had taken it upon himself to take care of his little Roxy. "Hey, Rox, you doing okay?" he asked softly as he entered the room.

A blonde head poked out from underneath the black sheets. Blue eyes, which had been glazed over from fever and pain from the sickness, were once again bright. They locked onto the emerald green eyes of his best friend/sexual stress reliever. "I'm feeling better, Axel," Roxas replied as the vampire sat on the edge of the bed.

Axel leaned over to place a hand on the shorter male's forehead, checking his temperature. "Are you sure? You must at least still be tired. You've been in bed for a week."

"Actually," Roxas replied, eyes glinting mischievously, "I'm feeling rather energetic." Using the element of surprise, the ragdoll grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling him down. The blonde then quickly rolled over, pulling something out from under his pillow.

By the time Axel got over his shock, his wrists were securely tied to the dark headboard with a length of Roxas's extra wire, with said blonde straddling his hips and grinning like the cat that got the canary, both vampire and ragdoll naked. Wow, Roxas worked fast. "Um…Rox? What are you doing?"

Roxas leaned down, biting gently at his friend's earlobe. "Why, my dear Axel, isn't it obvious? I've got a lot of energy built up after this past week, and you're going to help me burn it off." To emphasize his point, he rocked his hips, grinding lightly against the redhead, pulling a soft moan from the vampire's lips.

"I…guess we can play." Axel turned his head slightly, catching the blonde's lips with his own. The slow, gentle kiss quickly turned passionate, and both pulled away, panting for breath. Roxas trailed his lips over the vampire's jaw and down the column of his neck, nipping and licking at the pale skin, having long since memorized every sensitive spot on Axel's body. He knew the exact pressure needed for his tongue to draw light gasps from his partner, how hard to bite or graze his teeth over soft skin to earn those moans he loved so much. He knew which areas were ticklish, and which spots would drive his vampire crazy with need and desire.

He knew all of this, yet there was one thing he didn't know.

Did Axel love him, too, or did he just see the blonde as his best friend, someone to turn to when he needed release?

Today, Roxas determined, was the day he was going to get his answer.

Reaching the redhead's taut chest, Roxas lavished one of the nipples with his tongue, occasionally nipping at the bud, while his fingers played with the other. His free hand trailed down the pale body, delicate fingers lazily following the rise and dip of various muscles, before it slid across a thin hip. Axel gasped as that small hand wrapped around him.

"R-Rox…" he moaned, jerking his hips upward in an attempt to find more friction.

"Yes, Axel?" the blonde replied, switching nipples. His fingers trailed lightly over the head, using his nails to add that little touch of pain his vampire so enjoyed.

"S-stop teasing me, damn it!"

Deciding to grant Axel his wish, Roxas slid down the body until his mouth was level with the erect flesh. He flicked his tongue over the head, then lightly traced the vein along the underside. With the smallest of smirks, he then engulfed Axel entirely, taking the redhead to the root on the first go.

Axel moaned, feeling that hot mouth working its magic on him. He could feel the blonde's tongue wrapping around him, the scrape of teeth on his shaft. When Roxas hummed, sending vibrations through him, he bucked wildly, nearly choking Roxas in the process. The smaller male pinned his friend's hips to the bed, and pulled back, licking his lips.

"If you don't settle down, I'm going to leave you here to suffer for the rest of the day," he threatened. Axel quickly nodded. With a satisfied look, Roxas leaned back down, lavishing his redhead with attention.

Once he deemed Axel sufficiently lubricated, he pulled back once more and sat up, adjusting his body so he was directly over the vampire's little friend. Without any preparation, he let his body fall, sheathing Axel within his tight channel. Both panted, Axel desperately trying to keep himself from moving while he waited for Roxas's body to adjust to him again.

After a few moments, Roxas lifted his body, then brought it down again, starting up a quick pace, changing his position slightly so that Axel would be driven farther into him, striking that oh-so-special spot within him. A deep moan was drawn from Roxas as he fell forward, claiming Axel's lips in a rough kiss as the blonde rode him.

It didn't take long to bring them both to the brink. After all, it had been a week since Roxas had gotten ill, and the last time they'd had sex had been two weeks before that. And, let's face it, they both had a need to be close to each other, to claim each other. The sight of Roxas arching his back, head tossed back and exposing the pale column of his neck, and the sound of the cry torn from the blonde's throat, drove Axel over the edge, and he released deep within the blonde.

After a moment, Roxas regained enough thought to untie Axel's hands, having to slide off of the redhead to do so. Instantly feeling the sense of emptiness, he contented himself with cleaning off Axel's chest, lapping his own seed up like a cat with cream.

In the end, he curled up against Axel, baring his neck to the vampire, and sighed when he felt the sharp teeth sink into his flesh.

"Axel?" he murmured, feeling his eyelids starting to droop. He fought the feeling, needing to stay awake a bit longer.

"Hm?" Axel hummed in reply against Roxas's skin as he felt the warm blood sliding down his throat.

"I love you," the blonde said softly, the slightest note of uncertainty in his voice.

Axel was quiet for a long moment as he withdrew his fangs and lapped at the wound to close it. Roxas bit his lip, closing his eyes in rejection. Axel finally answered a second later.

He pressed his nose to Roxas's head, breathing in the scent of blonde locks as he hid his smile. Oh, how he loved these moments. Sickness meant wonderful proof of recovery, and affectionate moments meant he got to see the blonde's softer side. It was also the only time Roxas ever betrayed his uncertainty and his hesitance in their relationship.

"I love you, too, Rox."

With that, both fell asleep, wrapped in the warmth of their lover.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. My first attempt at a lemon. I know it sucks.
> 
> I feel a little explanation is needed here. I know I called Roxas a ragdoll in the beginning, and near the end I said Axel took blood from him. Think of ragdoll Roxas as kind of like Frankenstein's monster, except better looking.


End file.
